1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch mechanism, and particularly to a latch mechanism used on a structure which is subjected to intense vibrational forces.
2. Background Discussion
In aircraft it is necessary to close doors, hatches and inspection covers to the cowlings or fuselage and latch them securely. Since aircraft, particularly helicopters, are subjected to intense vibrational forces, if the latching mechanism is improperly designed the vibration of the structure will cause the latch to open. Various latching mechanisms have been proposed to accomplish secure locking of the latch which generally call for a striker rod to be mounted on the frame of the fuselage with a hook member carried by the door. Upon closure of the door the hook member engages the striker rod and grasps it firmly. Complicated, and in many instances unreliable, locking mechanisms are then provided to secure the hook firmly in place, grasping the striker rod.